


Hands On Learning

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, Desk Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hard Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Punishment, Spanking, Warning for Noncon Just to be Safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Getting sent to the headmaster's office is basically part of Lily's routine at this point, but there's something different about Mr. Tanner today...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Strict Male Headmaster/Female Student Sent To His Office for the Nineteenth Time
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136
Collections: Femsub Semi-Flash 2020, anonymous





	Hands On Learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harpalyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/gifts).



Lily is no stranger to the headmaster’s office, but the man sitting across from her right now is almost unrecognizable. 

Mr. Tanner has always been a strict man with a stick up his ass, but even so, Lily’s usually able to get a little bit of exasperated banter out of him during her visits, even if not right away; she usually wears him down with her charm.

Not today, though.

Today, all it took was one attempt at a joke for Lily to read the room and realize that something was off with her headmaster.

And at first she thought the issue was her—that maybe being sent to the headmaster’s office nineteen times was one too many—but she doesn’t think that’s it.

If it was, Lily thinks she’d feel his disappointment, like she does from her father every time she explains to him what she got in trouble for that day, but this feels more like anger.

Mr. Tanner is _angry_ about something, something that has nothing to do with her, but Lily has a strong suspicion that she’s going to be the one he takes it out on.

And as he abruptly stands from his chair and slowly starts moving around his desk with cold, hard eyes, she knows he’s about to prove her right. 

“Stand up, Miss Andrews.” 

“ _What?_ ” Lily laughs uncomfortably, thinking — or rather _hoping_ —that this is some joke she doesn’t get because she’s not a stuffy middle-aged man like him. But one look at Mr. Tanner’s unchanging face dispels that. “W-why?”

“That wasn’t a request; stand up,” he repeats his order, and for some reason, Lily finds herself complying. “Now bend over the desk.”

She freezes for just a moment before she does that too, and she doesn’t know _why_. 

Lily is not a girl that follows orders—she gets sent to the headmaster’s office so often for a reason—and certainly not completely ridiculous ones like this, and yet that’s exactly what she’s doing. 

There’s just something about Mr. Tanner's demeanour that makes it feel futile to do anything else but what he wants her to—an instinct that’s completely foreign to her.

So when he flips the bottom of her plaid uniform skirt up over her ass and gives her bare skin its first harsh swat, Lily just closes her eyes and yelps out the number when he tells her to.

Each hit lands harder, stinging and burning and turning her pale cheek red with his anger, to the point it causes tears to well by the time she’s reached her tenth count. 

And as he palms her sore, shapely ass, and starts peeling her red, lacy underwear down her smooth but unsteady legs, Lily is surprised to realize that her eyes aren’t the only thing that’s wet. 

Her thighs are moist and sticky and make her arousal obvious, but it isn’t until Mr. Tanner roughly grabs her by the cunt that he seems to notice.

“I always suspected you’d respond well to proper discipline,” he taunts her, roughly shoving two fingers inside her and making her mewl.

Lily pushes up on her toes as he pumps into her, sucking her bottom lip to bite back the moan that’s crawling up the back of her throat. 

She hears Mr. Tanner’s zipper first, then feels the cold metal of his belt buckle against her ass, and before she can even properly prepare herself for it, he’s replacing his fingers with his hard cock, and she’s stuffed full.

He gives her pussy four or five hard thrusts before he stills his hips and holds her on his dick, as if he’s waiting for her to fight or try to pull herself off.

But she doesn’t.

All Lily does is lay limp on his desk, completely at his mercy; her cunt tight but welcoming around his thick shaft as he starts to cant his hips again. 

His big hands encircle her waist and pull her body back to meet each of his thrusts, his pistoning cock feeling like a punch to the gut every time he buries the entire length of it deep inside her; he fucks her in long, brutal thrusts, reaching places no boy she’s ever been with has before.

And with how her body is obviously responding, there’s no way Mr. Tanner doesn’t know that.

“Do you see how much easier it is when you simply _listen_?” he grunts from behind her as he breaks her cunt open once again. “When you follow _orders_?”

Lily’s sure it’s a rhetorical question—he’s a big fan of those—but she answers anyways, with a breathy, “ _Y-yes_ ,” that comes out as a whine.

She answers because she wants to, but she doesn’t know if she’s telling the truth or not; her body likes it and has obviously given itself over to him easily, but she doesn’t know where her mind is; Lily doesn’t know if she’s actually consented to this or not, and she’s not sure if she even cares at this point.

Because when Mr. Tanner orders her to touch herself, she does that without a moment's hesitation too.

The stimulation is a welcomed relief, and just what she needs to push herself over the edge and right into an orgasm that rocks her entire body; her cunt clutches and clenches around Mr. Tanner’s still moving cock as he tries to fuck her through it.

But try as he might, he can’t seem to fight how good her pussy feels coming around his dick, because just a half dozen pumps later, Mr. Tanner is burying himself deep and draining his balls into Lily with a guttural moan of his own. 

She sighs as he spills his semen into her in long spurts, her entire body becoming even more limp as she struggles to feel anything but the residual pleasure still weighing on her. 

Mr. Tanner pulls out of her when he’s finished, much to her chagrin, and steps back, but Lily still doesn’t dare to move, and not just because she’s not even sure if she can.

Instead, she continues to lay there on Mr. Tanner’s desk, completely exposed, with her cunt dripping his load, waiting for her next instructions while her headmaster tucks himself back into his pants as if nothing happened.

“You’re free to leave now, Miss Andrews,” he tells her after clearing his throat, the edge he had in his voice still there, but a little bit dulled. “You’d do well to start following your teacher’s orders a little better,” he warns her as she finally pushes herself up onto her wobbly legs. 

There’s a threat underlying his words, she knows, but as she pulls up her panties and smooths out her skirt, she hears it more as an invitation; the only orders Lily wants to follow are his.


End file.
